


Tattoo: A Poetic Interpretation

by DenaCeleste



Series: Fandom Poetry [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #foxysterektrash, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://www.poll-maker.com/poll788266xE9b24beC-32">Vote #FoxySterekTrash</a>!</p></blockquote>





	Tattoo: A Poetic Interpretation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836010) by [littlefrog1025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025). 



it's a funny realization  
if by funny you mean  
terrible  
disheartening  
absurd  
to find that your life  
is hidden from the person  
who you really thought  
once knew you best

he was your brother  
and he doesn't even know  
doesn't seem to care  
unless it's so he can judge  
to satisfy his curiosity or  
to bolster his own superiority  
and now you just wonder  
how you even got there

you put all this effort  
into being helpful  
time and energy to  
shape yourself  
into what he needed  
and it turns out that  
you're really just  
very convenient  
always there  
just a phone call away  
someone to lean on  
which is great, fine

damn does it hurt  
a paradigm shift of  
the heart that paints  
your brother as a  
fair-weather friend  
but now there's more  
more people in your life  
more that you want from it  
connections to be made  
and a tug on your  
soul that makes the  
loss a little less  
the gain a little more

because you've grown  
while he's been busy  
and his interest is  
too little too late  
but in light of that  
you have standards now  
expectations  
hope

you can let yourself  
want, demand, deserve  
to be given as much  
as you give in turn  
because for the right  
leather obsessed  
cautiously hopeful  
person  
man  
werewolf  
you will give your all

**Author's Note:**

> [Vote #FoxySterekTrash](http://www.poll-maker.com/poll788266xE9b24beC-32)!


End file.
